no other choice but to love you
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Life became complicated when Doctor Maura Isles, future Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, accidentally met Boston Police Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli somewhere very unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo! I've been working so long on this fic I don't remember where the idea came from. Whomp whomp. It started out as a one-shot and it's just kept growing and growing. I decided to go ahead and set this part free because I've tweaked it far too many times for far too long.

So...here we go. Several chapters at this point. Maybe 5, buuuuut don't hold me to that exactly.

* * *

"You look like you could use a drink," said a smoky, deep, but still distinctly feminine, voice. The tall, dark-haired, gorgeous woman sat down.

Maura's brow wrinkled. "May I help you?"

"Speed dating not your thing?" the woman said with the hint of a smirk.

"I'm sorry?"

"You look bored. And annoyed. Well, not at the same time. You've been switching back and forth between the two all night."

"You've been watching me?" A carefully groomed eyebrow rose.

The brunette merely shrugged, then hesitated a moment before she added, "Entertainment for my own boredom tonight."

"You do realize this is speed dating for women seeking men and vice versa, yes?"

"I've been bored out of my mind for the last hour talking to men who end up having either a fetish for handcuffs, or a fear of them." She shrugged again and smirked. "Makes you wonder what they're hiding."

"I don't really understand."

"I'm a cop. Well, detective. Homicide."

"Okay, but instead of leaving, you decided to come talk to _me_ so you wouldn't have to sit through two more minutes of conversation about handcuffs with yet another man tonight?"

"Would you rather get back to one of them?" She started to stand up. "Because I can-"

"No! I apologize. I was just taken aback when you sat down instead of, well, a man. That's all."

"You still need that drink?" The other woman sat back down.

"Are you...what's the word for it…" Her forehead scrunched just slightly in concentration as she searched her mind for the right colloquialism. "Oh yes. Are you hitting on me?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're open to me hitting on you."

Maura glanced down to where this mysterious woman's name tag was, or where it was _supposed_ to be. "What's your name?"

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

At this point Maura felt a little frustrated and sighed. "What's your name?" she asked more firmly.

"Fine. My name's Jane."

"Well, Jane, as unconventionally as this conversation started, you certainly have already been far more entertaining than any of the men I've spoken with tonight. I'm intrigued."

With a smirk, Jane asked, "Intrigued enough to ditch this bullshit and let me buy you a drink?"

Maura regarded the woman across from her for several moments. Dark and wild, curly hair. Dark brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. A strong jawline. Simple makeup - just eyeliner and mascara. Perhaps a little blush. Confidence - cockiness? - radiating off her in waves. A button-up blouse opened low enough to show a beauty mark just off to the side of her cleavage.

"Earth to-" Jane paused and glanced down at her name tag. "Maura."

The voice startled the honey blonde out of her thoughts and she met the dark eyes of this mysterious woman, who was still smirking. "Yes," she blurted out. Embarrassed by her strong response, she cleared her throat and softened her voice. "Yes, a drink somewhere else would be nice."

"Excellent. There's a bar down the street that has much better beer actually." She glanced down at the table in front of Maura. "Though looks like you were drinking wine, so maybe somewhere else would be better."

"Did you drive here?" When Jane shook her head no, Maura said, "Perfect. We'll take a cab. I know just the place."

* * *

"The place" turned out to be a cocktail bar inside a higher-end hotel in the West End.

Maura chose a table in the corner. Intimate. Quieter than the rest of the already-quiet bar. "Do you drink wine?" she asked only seconds after they sat down, Jane to her left.

"Not normally, no, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't." Jane perused the menu and internally cringed at the prices. It wasn't that she couldn't necessarily afford more expensive drinks. She wasn't dating anyone and didn't have kids. Her salary wasn't even close to six figures, but she easily managed saving for the future. She just preferred to keep things simple.

Looking up from her menu, Maura said, "The Seghesio is one of my favorites here. We could share a bottle if you'd like."

"I'll have to defer to you on this one. If you say it's good, then I have no choice but to trust your expertise."

Maura smiled. "Okay then." She closed the menu and set it down in front of her, then lifted a finger to signal to the server who'd just caught her eye. Immediately the server approached and took their order.

Jane set her own menu down too as the server walked away. "So, Maura, you know what I do for a living. What about you?"

This was always a moment that Maura dreaded in romantic - it was romantic, wasn't it? - situations. But Jane, this gorgeous, intriguing woman, was a homicide detective. She was surrounded by death and no doubt worked closely with the city's medical examiner office. It also meant that she likely worked for the Boston Police Department, where Maura would be starting her new position in just over a month. The press release about her appointment wasn't scheduled for release for two more days, so she wasn't sure just how much Jane knew.

Life had just become very complicated. And yet despite knowing Jane's occupation, Maura had accepted the invitation. She wasn't sure whether or not to question her own judgment.

"Maura?"

Apparently she hesitated just a little too long. "I don't want you to think I misled you."

"Uh...I'm not really sure what to say to that."

Maura swallowed hard and tentatively met Jane's curious eyes. "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner's replacement."

It most certainly wasn't the response Jane expected. "Wait, what?"

"Doctor Mark Johnston, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts is retiring this month, as you undoubtedly know."

"Fuck. Seriously?"

"You didn't know?" Maura asked, confused.

"No, no. I mean seriously, as in you're _seriously_ his replacement?"

Maura's reply was a meek, "Yes."

"I _work_ for BPD, Maura. You're about to be my colleague."

"The chief medical examiner reports to the _governor_ , not Boston Police. I may be your future colleague, but only because our offices collaborate on cases. There are several other medical examiners."

"Oh my god. My dating life is the punchline of a joke." Jane sat back in her chair and slouched.

Maura scoffed. "Excuse me? I take offense to that statement."

"That's not what I meant. It's just…" Jane leaned forward and placed her forearms on the table, hands clasped together. The movement brought her close to the honey blonde's face and the hurt in her eyes was evident. "Look, the last time I got involved with a coworker, it ended very badly, so I made a rule to never date a coworker again. Then, of course, my mother sets me up on the worst blind dates and I did this speed dating thing tonight to get her off my back for awhile. I rarely have time to go out and actively try to meet people and it's just that for the first time in a long time, I finally have and _this_ happens. It's like some ridiculous romantic comedy. Except who knows how this ends."

"You're awfully presumptuous. How do you know I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with you?"

"Before we left the speed dating thing, you looked at me like you wanted to get me naked."

"Sex and a romantic relationship are not the same." Maura leaned backwards to put some distance between them.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Then why are we talking in a bar and not fucking in a bed somewhere?"

Maura raised one of her own. "You're being presumptuous again. Who says we'd be in a bed?"

"You're deflecting."

"Why did you approach me earlier?"

"You're still deflecting."

"Fine," Maura huffed. "I told you earlier that you intrigue me."

"That typically means that you want to learn more about someone. When I asked you what you do for a living, you told me the truth. You opened up a discussion."

"Yes. Is that what you want to hear?" Maura glared. "Yes, I'm interested in getting to know you, but I am also wildly attracted to you, despite how infuriating you're being right now."

"I've been called infuriating many times in my life."

Maura pursed her lips briefly. "I'm certainly not surprised. Now I want to know - if you know that we'll be colleagues soon and you have a personal policy against dating your colleagues, why are you still sitting here with me?"

It took a moment for Jane to decide on a reply. In the end, she figured she might as well be brutally honest. "Because I've never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you and at the same time I just want to know everything about you."

The brunette's honesty was a bit jolting. Maura truly hadn't expected such a candid response. She could hardly believe what she was about to do - she hadn't been so spontaneous in years. Slowly, she lifted her right hand and gently trailed her fingers down Jane's forearm to still-clasped hands, letting her hand rest upon Jane's. "I'm okay with complicated. In my life, some of the most complicated situations have become the most rewarding. I'm going to the front desk to get a room and I'll let the server know to have the bottle of wine delivered there. I'll also let the front desk know that you may or may not be joining me. It's up to you. There will truly be no hard feelings if you don't, Jane, and I'll never mention it again."

Jane stared at Maura, slack-jawed, shocked at the invitation she'd just received.

"Just know that this isn't an invitation that I'm giving you lightly. I've never done this before and I'll likely never do it again." Maura leaned forward and placed a brief kiss at the corner of Jane's lips. "If you don't join me, I'll see you next month when I begin work."

With a small smile, Maura rose and began to walk away. She stopped by their server, placing a hand on his arm as she spoke, and he nodded. Just before she walked out of the bar into the corridor, she shot a glance back at the woman she desperately hoped would accept her bold invitation.

* * *

Ten minutes after Maura entered the hotel room, there was a knock at the door. Her stomach had been in knots since the moment she walked out of the hotel bar. With a deep breath, Maura stood and approached the door. She glanced through the peephole and her stomach dropped.

It was the wine.

She opened the door, let the room service attendant set everything on the desk, and sighed as she watched him leave.

 _Idiot_. That's all she could think as she poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip. She stared into the glass as she considered the composition and complexity of a wine she loved that could possibly be ruined by a bad choice and memory.

Moments later - two minutes, five minutes? She wasn't quite sure - there was a light knock at the door.

Maura felt as if her stomach had started doing flips. Stronger than before. More than anything she wanted the person on the other side of that door to be Jane. Who else could it be? The wine had been delivered, but perhaps it was a message from Jane that the front desk was delivering, rejecting her offer. After all, Jane didn't have her phone number. Setting her wine glass down, she turned and headed for the door, but this time couldn't bring herself to look through the peephole.

"Hi."

Immediately, Maura stepped back and gestured for Jane to come inside. After the door closed, they turned around to face each other. "At this point I didn't think…" She trailed off, suddenly uncertain of everything.

"I wasn't sure if I should, but I sat there completely dumbfounded for a few minutes before my brain really caught up. Then I spent another few minutes trying to figure out what the hell I even wanted to do."

The honey blonde remained silent, waiting for some indication on what to do next.

"This probably isn't a very good idea."

A familiar pang of disappointment hit Maura.

"And yet I couldn't help but think _what if?_ What if I let this chance pass by? What if I give in to fear? What if I let you go and miss out on the best thing that could have ever happened to me?"

It was a rare occurrence for Maura Isles to be speechless, but this woman had certainly made her so.

"But I can't let myself let this be just tonight, Maura." Jane moved closer. "Not when I have to see you again."

"It doesn't have to be," Maura said quietly. "And I barely even know you, but I already know I don't want it to be."

In the blink of an eye, Maura felt herself being pressed up against the hotel room door. Soft, wet, insistent lips moved roughly against her own. Passionate. Demanding. Hands settled on her hips and she felt burned. Marked in a way that she never had been before.

Jane's lips moved along Maura's jawline to her ear and she breathed out, "So fucking beautiful."

The words and breath in the honey blonde's ear sparked a shiver along her spine and she whimpered. Her hands landed on Jane's hips and quickly then moved to the small of her back to pull her even closer. Teeth nipped down the side of her neck and she felt her eyes roll back in her head. A moan escaped.

Without warning, Jane began to walk backwards into the room, hands still on Maura's hips to pull her along, and when her lover got the hint, she reached behind her back to tug down the zipper of her dress.

Maura stopped suddenly and reached upwards to pull her dress down her shoulders while she simultaneously kicked off her heels. The dress fell to her waist as she pulled her arms free and revealed her nude breasts.

" _Fuck._ "

With a smirk, Maura shimmied her dress down over her hips, let it drop to the floor, and stepped out of it before she picked it up and draped it over a nearby chair. The only thing remaining on her body was a black, seamless thong. "Your turn," she said softly as she stepped toward Jane and began to unbutton her blouse.

As she reached to her own waist and unbuttoned her slacks, Jane leaned down to press her lips eagerly to Maura's and pushed the fabric from her hips. "So glad I wore heels for once in my life," she mumbled against Maura's lips as she kicked them off her feet. Her slacks fell to the floor and she kicked them away too.

Maura continued their trek toward the bed and pushed Jane onto it once they reached it. When Jane began to move backwards to the pillows, Maura crawled onto the bed and up Jane's body before she straddled Jane's thighs and settled on her lap. Almost immediately Jane's hands gripped her ass firmly and she instinctively rolled her hips forward.

"Impatient?"

"Mm, just ready to get started."

Eyebrow cocked and eyes locked on her lover's, Jane trailed her fingers along Maura's hip and slipped her hand between toned, slim thighs. Thumb hooked around Maura's thong, she moved the thin fabric to the side and twisted her wrist to slide her fingers through abundant arousal.

Maura sucked in her breath and her hands settled atop her thighs.

"Wow, you _are_ ready."

"I've been thinking about this for at least an hour. How could I _not_ be?"

Jane couldn't help herself - she wanted Maura to squirm. She began to tease her. "So do you normally like to be on top?"

Maura slipped her hands up over her stomach and cupped her breasts before she leaned her head back, eyes closed, and moaned. "I like just about any sex position."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jane then wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and rolled her onto her back.

Amused at such a quick change in position, Maura smiled and worked quickly to discard her underwear before even giving Jane a chance.

Which Jane never liked missing out on. "Hey, I wanted to do that."

"Some other time," Maura said as she pulled Jane up her body and then kissed her passionately for a couple of seconds. "Right now, I want to feel you inside me."

"Not yet," Jane replied as she began to kiss her way slowly down Maura's body. By the time she reached Maura's hips, Maura had her fingers tangled in Jane's hair, not-so-subtly trying to direct Jane exactly where she wanted her to be. Jane lay on her stomach, looped her arms underneath Maura's thighs, and grabbed Maura's hands from her hair, pinning them to the bed.

" _Jane_." Her voice was half-impatient, half-whine.

"Keep your hands there," Jane instructed firmly.

It took all of Maura's willpower to grip the sheets instead of moving her hands back to Jane's head. "Please." She met Jane's eyes and then noticed a smirk.

Before Maura could urge her again, Jane closed her mouth over Maura, closed her eyes, and began to tease with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around Maura's thighs and held her in place firmly.

Maura hissed out a low _yessss_ and gripped the bedsheets harder. With each flick of Jane's tongue, each suck, Maura felt more and more grateful that she'd had the courage to invite Jane to join her in the hotel room. Her need was growing stronger though. "Please. Inside me."

Seconds after the request, Jane slid two fingers inside her lover and Maura let out a low, long grunt of pleasure.

When Jane went from flicking her tongue to sucking, Maura gasped and her right hand shot right back to Jane's head. "Yes! Right there. Right there," she praised.

Suddenly Jane stopped.

"Noooo," Maura groaned as she lifted her head and opened her eyes to find Jane looking up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Really? Fine." Her head dropped back to the pillow and she released Jane's hair from her grip, returning her hand to the bed sheets.

Satisfied that her lover had complied yet again, Jane resumed her actions, but this time more intensely. Considering Maura knew now she'd stop, Jane took great pleasure in testing her lover's self control.

It wasn't long before Maura's hips were rolling, toes curling into the bed as she used her thighs to help her hips chase the pleasure. "Oh god," she gasped.

Jane pressed down on Maura's right hip more firmly, wanting to keep Maura from bucking too hard against her mouth. She slowed her left hand, but began to curl her fingers a little harder.

"Don't stop. Don't stop," Maura panted. "Just. Like. That."

Mentally Jane high-fived herself and began flicking her tongue over her lover's sensitive clit again.

Maura moaned at the change in sensation and she could feel herself start racing quickly to the edge. Gripping the sheets even harder, she zeroed in on just the movement of Jane's tongue and mere moments later, she felt the familiar, delicious feeling low in her belly that signaled the beginning of the end. Though she wasn't quite sure where the feeling came from, she released the sheet from her left hand and reached for Jane's hand on her hip before she laced their fingers together.

It was intimate. Romantic. Something she'd only ever done with lovers she cared deeply for, but Jane...this was already so different from everything she'd experienced.

Images flashed in her mind of potential future moments of them together.

And then she felt herself fall over the edge.

* * *

The two lovers lay facing each other. Silent with the exception of their breathing - still not quite back to normal, but certainly not as harsh as it had been.

Maura reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Jane's ear. Though hesitant for a moment, she watched as she trailed her fingers down Jane's neck to her chest and finally over the swell of her breast. "I don't even know your last name."

"Rizzoli."

"It's nice to meet you, Detective Rizzoli." Maura smirked and returned her hand to the bed between them.

"The feeling's mutual, Doctor…"

"Isles."

"Wait. Isles, as in the Isles Foundation?"

Maura groaned and rolled onto her back.

"You mean I just bedded a Boston socialite?"

Scoffing, Maura sat up and turned to glare down at her lover.

"I'm teasing you, Maura," Jane said quietly as she trailed her fingers up Maura's arm. "Though I am impressed that I was able to get such a rich, beautiful woman into bed with me."

The honey blonde's expression changed completely. "Do you even _realize_ just how sexy you are? Your voice is also incredibly arousing."

Jane shrugged.

With a sigh, Maura lay back down. "You are also very intelligent, another trait I find particularly appealing."

Eager to divert the focus from herself, Jane propped herself up on her elbow, her head resting against her hand, and looked down at her lover. "Tell me about Maura Isles."

"I was born in Boston. I was adopted and an only child. I went off to boarding school in France when I was 10. I attended BCU for both undergraduate and medical school."

"While nice to know, that's not exactly what I was going for."

"Then tell me about Jane Rizzoli."

"Born and raised in Boston. I have two younger brothers and a very, very nosy Italian Catholic family. I love the Red Sox, but I love just about every Boston sports team honestly. My pop's a plumber and owns a business. My ma stayed home to raise us. I was the youngest detective in BPD history and I was the first woman detective in Homicide."

"You mentioned a lot of the same things I did."

"Okay then. I have a terrible track record with men and I've never dated a woman long enough to introduce her to my family and friends. I'm basically married to my job, which is one of the biggest reasons why my relationships don't work out. My favorite thing about a woman is the way she moans when I start kissing her neck."

So this was the kind of honesty Jane was going for and it was also the kind that tended to end things for her romantically. She couldn't explain it, but she trusted Jane. Jane didn't seem like the type to be scared away very easily.

"I know very little about sports, except fencing, though I know most do not consider that a sport. My mother is an artist, primarily sculpture and installation pieces, and has taught at various universities over the years. My father is a renowned anthropology professor. I was almost engaged in college to a Fairbanks. I had a passionate relationship with another doctor when I was in Africa with Doctors without Borders, which continued physically any time he was in the States and stopped by."

"But that's over?" Jane interrupted quietly.

"I last saw him about 18 months ago and I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." Maura gauged Jane's reaction for a moment. "I don't love him. Not anymore."

The brunette nodded, but said nothing further.

"I've never had a relationship with a woman, but I've had discreet encounters."

"Discreet, being a socialite and all." Jane tried to hide a smirk.

Maura poked Jane in the ribs. "It's not so much my career that affects my relationships, but my verbosity and my ineptitude in social interactions."

"You don't seem to have any trouble with that around me," Jane pointed out. "Well, not the social part."

"Which is very unusual for me." Maura bit her lip for a moment. "I feel... _different_ with you. Like I don't have to try so hard to say and do exactly the right things."

"Because there isn't a right or wrong thing. I just want you to be yourself. If that means you use a lot of big words and you're awkward, then so what?"

Maura felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're also sexy." Jane slid her thigh between Maura's and gently rolled her onto her back, prompting Maura to reopen her eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to Maura's lips. "Brilliant." She pressed a few more kisses along Maura's jaw. "Educated."

A happy sigh escaped from Maura's lips as she felt Jane's breath on her ear and her eyes fluttered shut.

"And very, _very_ good at anatomy."

"Doctors tend to be."

"Want me to show you again what I know about anatomy, Doctor?" Jane asked as she began to kiss down Maura's neck and chest.

"God, yes," came the breathy response.

* * *

Thoughts? I'm total shite at replying to reviews, but I want to get better at it. I read them all no matter what though!


	2. Chapter 2

Holy wow. That was a crazy-enthusiastic response to this story! I am so excited that you all are enjoying it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you continue to enjoy. :)

* * *

Jane startled awake and for a few seconds felt panicked before she looked over at the woman sleeping next to her and realized where she was. In the pale light of the morning, she could barely make out the outlines of everything in the room. She blinked a few times to try and clear the grittiness she always felt upon wakening and slowly climbed out of bed. She eventually found her work slacks and pulled her phone from the clip on her belt.

6:51am.

She cursed to herself as she began to look around for her clothes. After she'd collected and put everything back on, she silently approached her lover's side of the bed.

Maura was on her stomach with both arms under her pillow, still completely passed out. The bed sheet just barely reached her lower back.

Though hesitant to wake her, the last thing Jane wanted to do was leave without saying anything. "Maura," she whispered as she gently placed her hand on the other woman's back.

The resulting sound was unintelligible.

"Maura, I have to go." She squeezed a little for emphasis.

That movement finally woke her. "Hm? Jane?" she murmured sleepily as she rolled onto her back and looked up at her lover.

"I have to go. I need to go home and get ready for work."

Before Maura could even speak, her body yearned for her to yawn and stretch, which mostly seemed to just draw attention to her bare breasts.

"Oh c'mon, that's just torture."

"What?" Maura asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing." Jane shook her head. "I really have to go, okay? Even though I sure as hell wish I could stay."

"Oh." Maura wasn't really sure what to say or do. Would it be okay to ask for Jane's number? Would they not see each other again until she started work?

Suddenly Jane turned and glanced around the room. Spotting a pen and paper on the desk, she quickly grabbed it and jotted down her number. "Call me," she said quietly with a smile and handed the piece of paper over.

All the reclined woman could do was nod as she took it.

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura softly. "Today even. If you want," she murmured against her lover's lips. "Bye, Maura."

"Bye," Maura said quietly and watched her lover turn and walk out of the hotel room. Her heart sank at everything ending so abruptly. Jane hadn't mentioned having to work and she had been hoping they could order breakfast from room service before they had to check out.

She didn't regret last night and despite their upcoming work situation, she felt confident that they could figure out how to navigate through it. Memories began to flow through her mind and she bit her lip at just how strongly her body reacted to them alone. She set the small piece of paper with Jane's number on the nightstand and took a deep breath.

Who cared if she kept thinking about her night with Jane? Fantasizing about the woman she had just had sex with was perfectly natural. If Jane couldn't be there, at least Maura could use actual experience to go on.

Maura cupped her right breast and pulled gently on her nipple before she slipped her hand down her stomach and between her thighs. A brief thought crossed her mind that maybe she could call Jane right now, but she dismissed it immediately, knowing that Jane was in a hurry and it wasn't exactly fair. She bit her lip as a jolt from sensitivity went through her body.

It was easy to imagine Jane between her thighs again, dark hair tickling and teasing inner thighs as she worked to make Maura come undone.

"So good," she breathed out as she continued imagining Jane.

It was mere minutes before she fell apart again, bringing her orgasm count to five since Jane had entered her hotel room.

* * *

Middle of the afternoon, browsing through the newest Louboutin collection, Maura finally gave in.

 _I thought maybe it'd be better to text you instead since you are at work today._

A few minutes passed with no response. Maura sighed and decided to give up on the shoes, instead abandoning the page to open a new tab. Fingers poised over the keyboard, she hesitated for a few seconds before she finally began to type _Jane Rizzoli._

 ** _Boston Native Jane Rizzoli Becomes Police Force's Youngest Detective_**

 ** _Rizzoli Leads Multi-Million Dollar Drug Ring Bust_**

 ** _Making Her-story: Jane Rizzoli First Woman Homicide Detective at BPD_**

 ** _2 Years Later: Rizzoli Has Highest Case Closing Rate in BPD History_**

Maura scrolled through headline after headline and smiled to herself. Apparently Jane Rizzoli was just as good at her job as she was in bed.

Her phone buzzed.

 _Well hello there. Thanks for the afternoon pick me up. Almost as good as a cup of coffee. ;-)_

For a moment previous social experiences crept into Maura's mind, but she quickly pushed them aside when she realized Jane was teasing her. _Almost?_

The reply was a picture of a cup of coffee clearly on Jane's desk. _As you can see this cup of coffee is here in front of me and you aren't_

Maura frowned and glanced at the time. _You're drinking coffee at 3:30pm? Please tell me that's decaf._

 _I'm gonna pretend you didn't just insult both my taste in coffee and my dietary preference_

 _I meant no offense, but drinking coffee this late in the day will make it more difficult for you to sleep tonight._

 _Had a late night last night. Not my fault_

At the first part of the text, Maura smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown and suddenly she felt guilty. _I'm so sorry. If I had known that you had to work today, I wouldn't have pushed everything as far as I did._

 _Hey don't do that. I was teasing you. I had a very good time last night. Only wish I hadn't had to run out so quickly this morning._

Jane being at work made it a little difficult for Maura to craft the replies she wanted. _That makes both of us. I'll just say last night was...inspirational. I'll spare you the rest of the morning-after details._

When several minutes passed with no reply, Maura realized she had likely been too suggestive and was entirely unsure what to say. Just when she'd thought of something, a text came through.

 _Sorry. That made me choke a little on my coffee and then I spilled some on my shirt in the process. Had to go clean up a bit._

 _That was inappropriate to say, especially when you are at work, and I'm sorry._

 _Maybe a little but definitely not unwelcome and now I'll be thinking about it the rest of the day. Sorry to cut this short but I gotta get back to work. You provided a very good distraction for a few. Talk later I hope?_

Maura breathed out a big sigh of relief. _What time do you get off work? Maybe this is a little too much at once, but would you like to have dinner with me?_

 _Not sure. Maybe 7 or so? I'll have a better idea of when in a couple of hours. Might be better to plan for another night but I'll let you know. Is that okay?_

 _How about I make dinner for two at my house just in case? Let me know if or when you'll be available and the other half will either be yours or my lunch tomorrow. Deal?_

 _No green stuff. I hate green stuff_

 _I'll take that as a yes, then. Let me know as soon as you can._

 _Seriously, Maura. No green stuff. Except maybe green beans. I like those. And pickles. My list ends there though_

Maura smiled. _Get back to work, Detective. ;-)_

 _NO GREEN STUFF!_

Maura laughed and got up from her sofa to plan dinner.

* * *

It wasn't until after six o'clock that Maura finally heard from Jane.

 _Definitely can't get out of here at 7. Probably closer to 8. Raincheck?_

Maura frowned, disappointed. _I live in Beacon Hill. How long do you think it'd take to get here from HQ?_

 _Probably 20 but I don't wanna impose._

 _You wouldn't be, but we can plan for another time. I wouldn't want to keep you up late since you likely have to work tomorrow._ Maura bit her lip, hoping Jane would agree to come over if she insisted it was okay.

 _I don't work tomorrow actually. You really wanna see me tonight, huh? ;-)_

 _I'm just letting you know that after 8 would still be fine if you wanted to come over. My address is 5801 Pinckney Street. Let me know whatever you decide._

 _I think I can get most of this done by 7:45 and be there by 8:15, if you really really want to see me. ;-)_

Maura rolled her eyes, but the thought of seeing Jane again so soon made her stomach flutter. _I would enjoy your company of course, but you've had a long day and I understand completely if you just want to go home. I don't mind rescheduling if that works better for you, Jane._

A couple of minutes later came Jane's reply. _8:15 it is._

With a deep breath, Maura smiled and went upstairs to change clothes.

Ten minutes later found Maura simply staring at her closet. She had no idea what to wear - something she very rarely had trouble deciding.

She pulled out three dresses, a skirt, and two blouses, and then took them into her bedroom to spread them out on the bed. The night before she'd worn one of her "night out on the town" dresses, which obviously wasn't casual enough for an evening in. These outfits were a little more casual, but would Jane think her too high maintenance if she wore a dress, even at home?

"Oh my god, Maura, who cares? She's seen you completely _naked_ ," she said to herself. That thought seemed to truly hit her and she walked quickly to her dresser in the closet where she kept her nicest lingerie. Lacy, but not too lacy, as if she expected someone to take it off of her.

Biting her lip as she considered her options, she ultimately decided on a white La Perla bra and matching jersey shorts with delicate, floral embroidery. Even if Jane didn't take it off of her, she felt sexy and confident in it.

With more elaborate lingerie, Maura decided her clothes needed to be much more casual than she typically wore. She looked through her tops and ultimately grabbed a black button-up before selecting a pair of rose pink trousers from the row of clothes below. After she changed into her outfit, she put the other clothes back into their respective places and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Maura had pulled the chicken breasts from the oven and just put the haricots verts into the sauté pan when the doorbell rang. "No no no. She's early. Dammit!" Maura cursed to herself and rushed to the door.

"Hey-"

"Hi." Maura stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jane quickly at the corner of her mouth. "I just put something on the stove, come in!" she said as she rushed back through the open living area to the stove top on the kitchen island. She heard the door close behind her.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here." Slowly Jane approached the island opposite Maura. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Haricots verts à l'ail," Maura replied with a perfect French accent, "and baked lemon and thyme chicken."

"Harry co what?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Maura smiled and repeated her words slowly.

"Okay, I still don't know what that means, but they look like some kind of green bean."

"French green beans with butter and garlic."

"You really cooked green beans because I said I like green beans?"

With a laugh Maura shook her head no. "I actually already had these, but knowing you like green beans helped with the menu tonight."

"Garlic, huh? I guess you weren't planning on kissing me after dinner."

Maura blushed and looked back down at the pan. "I don't assume. I simply decided on a menu."

"So you _aren't_ planning on kissing me after dinner?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you _are?_ "

"I didn't say that either."

"Ten bucks says you're wearing expensive, _matching_ lingerie."

Maura froze and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at Jane.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Jane smirked.

"How did we go from us kissing after dinner to what kind of _lingerie_ I'm wearing?"

"Do you _remember_ last night?"

"Of course, but I am baffled by the lack of transition between us kissing to you guessing about my lingerie."

"I'm not guessing. I'm betting and the fact that you're not answering my question is proving me right."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I can't? I'm a detective. It's my job to observe. You wear designer dresses, designer heels, you prefer wine, you live in Beacon Hill, and you come from money." Jane pulled out one of the island bar stools and sat down before she continued. "You're _definitely_ a woman who buys fancy lingerie, probably from one of the boutiques on Newbury Street."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "If you're trying to talk your way into my bed tonight, you're not doing a very good job."

Jane smirked. "You're being presumptuous. Who said we'd be in a bed?"

The reference to her own words the night before brought a smile to Maura's face and she chuckled as she shook her head. She noticed the beans were finished and she turned off the burner. Meeting Jane's dark eyes, Maura walked around the island and Jane turned the bar stool so that Maura could stand between her legs when she approached. She kept her eyes on Jane's as she brought her hands to her chest and began to slowly unbutton her blouse. Three buttons down and Maura pulled her blouse open to one side to reveal a peek of delicate, embroidered fabric.

"Jesus," Jane breathed out, mesmerized by the perfect cleavage formed by the breasts she had practically worshiped the night before.

"I don't think I'll tell you whether or not it's a matching set." Pursing her lips, Maura shrugged nonchalantly and looked down at her hands as she began to re-button her shirt.

"Don't," Jane said softly and stilled Maura's hands with her own. "Leave it open."

The two looked at each other for several seconds before Jane slid her hands up until her fingers tangled in honey blonde waves behind Maura's ears. They leaned toward each other at the same time and Maura rested her hands on Jane's thighs.

"I thought about you all day," Jane murmured, eyes closing before she kissed Maura softly for several seconds. "This morning definitely felt like torture because I wanted to be in that hotel bed with you."

Maura leaned back and bit her bottom lip. "I masturbated right after you left because I couldn't stop thinking about your mouth on me."

Suddenly there was a low rumbling between them.

Jane laughed. "Sorry. I didn't eat much today."

"Then let's eat. If you eat all your dinner I might let you kiss me, even if your breath smells like garlic." Maura stepped away to begin the task of plating their food, but Jane pulled her back into the same spot between her legs.

"I had an amazing time last night," Jane said softly. "I know work is going to make whatever we're doing very complicated, but I _really_ like you, Maura, even though I only met you last night."

"I really like you too. I think we can figure it all out as we go."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at wingin' it."

Maura's brow knitted in confusion. "Winging it?"

"Figure it all out as we go, as you phrased it."

"Oh. I prefer organization and planning, but I'm not sure this is something that could be planned."

"Nah, but we can do all the responsible, adult things like figure out the protocol for working cases together if we're dating."

"We just have to make a conscious effort to make sure that nobody can question the authenticity and objectivity of our work."

"I like that. The authenticity and objectivity of our work."

Maura smiled. "Of course, our work should always be as authentic and objective as possible, but in this case there has to be a high level of transparency for obvious reasons."

Jane smirked.

"What?"

"You really are a genius."

"Hm. Yes. I am."

Jane chuckled. "And a humble one too."

"According to the most current Weschler Adult Intelligence Scale, it only takes 130 IQ points to be considered of very superior intelligence. For the Stanford-Binet classification, it's 145 points. There are several other scales that are in similar point ranges, but they aren't as widely used."

"What, so you're a dumb genius?"

Maura cleared her throat. "No, my IQ is a good bit higher than the widely accepted minimum."

"Having you as the M.E. will be a great change from Dr. Johnston then. Not sure how he got appointed and stayed for so long, honestly."

"There isn't necessarily a correlation between one's IQ and one's ability to do their job."

"So you might be worse than him? Is that what you're telling me?"

Maura's eyes narrowed.

Jane smirked.

After a moment, Maura looked down at her hands on her lover's thighs and lightly scratched her nails over the fabric. "Working with you is going to be very…" She looked up. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"There will never be a dull moment, I can assure you." Jane grinned.

Lifting her hand to Jane's jaw, Maura moved her thumb back and forth over Jane's bottom lip, then met dark brown eyes. She hesitated only a moment before she leaned forward, sliding her hand to the back of Jane's neck, and kissed her softly. "Dinner now?"

"Mm, yes, please."

* * *

After they finished eating dinner, Maura told Jane to make herself comfortable while she quickly washed the dishes. When she finished, she finally turned around to face the living room.

Wine glass in hand, Jane was browsing the built-in bookshelves on the right side of the fireplace.

"See anything you like?" Maura walked around the kitchen island, picked up her own wine, and headed into the living room toward her lover.

"Have you read all of these?" Jane took a sip of her wine and looked over at Maura.

"Yes."

"Really? Even..." She paused and looked at a numbered series of books. "Proust's _In Search of Lost Time?_ "

"Yes, all seven volumes."

Jane's eyebrows rose. "Shit. That's impressive. Tell me - what's your favorite book?"

Maura pursed her lips. "You want me to choose just one?"

"Yes. Don't think. Just say it."

"I can't choo-"

"Just say it," Jane interrupted.

" _Anne of Green Gables."_

Jane squinted for a second. "Hm. Not one I would've guessed. Why?"

"You really want to know?"

"I'm asking, aren't I?"

Maura took a deep breath as she turned around to go sit on the sofa. Immediately Jane followed and Maura looked down at her glass for several seconds. "Anne was an orphan. Talkative, witty, smart, a hard worker, but awkward and lonely. All she wanted was to feel like she belonged somewhere and have a family who loved her. She had so much love to give, and after so much heartbreak and hardship, she finally found people she could love who would love her in return. Her life truly began then."

" _Little Women_ ," Jane replied after a moment. "That's secretly always been mine."

"Jo March?" Maura quietly asked, looking up finally from her wine glass.

"Is it that obvious?" Jane chuckled.

"The parallels between her character and you are quite easy to identify." Maura gave Jane a small smile.

"Based on what I've learned about you so far, I see the parallels between you and Anne."

Maura blushed and looked down again at her wine glass.

Jane observed Maura for a moment. "You've never really felt like you fit in anywhere, have you?"

Shifting her body so that her legs were bent and tucked underneath her as she faced her lover, Maura held her wine glass in her left hand and propped her elbow on the back of the sofa. "Not really, no," she said with a sad smile as she rested her head against her closed fist.

After she set her wine glass down on the coffee table, Jane scooted closer to Maura and set her wine glass down too before she mirrored Maura's position. "I'm not gonna let that happen at BPD. We're supposed to be family, always have each other's back and that'll extend to you, even as chief medical examiner."

"Are you always this charming?"

"Rarely. I'm a stubborn pain-in-the-ass 99.9 percent of the time." Jane smirked.

Maura's lips pursed briefly. "So how long does it take while dating someone for you to become a stubborn pain-in-the-ass?" Her lips pursed at the use of such a crude colloquialism.

"Immediately."

"You don't sell yourself quite so well as a romantic partner, just so you know."

"I need to convince you to date me after last night?"

"Perhaps. Let me hear your best sales pitch. I'm curious."

"I may be stubborn, but I'm loyal. I try to put myself 100 percent into everything I do. I'm honest and a hard worker. I'm romantic when I want to be, but that's a secret, so don't tell anyone."

Maura cracked a smile.

"Another reason why you should date me?"

"Yes?"

Jane shifted so her feet were on the floor again and pulled Maura toward her.

Despite her furrowed brow, Maura nevertheless complied, but then quickly understood Jane's intentions. She straddled Jane's thighs and sat on her lap, hands coming to rest on strong, broad shoulders.

"I really like to make you come."

"You're quite good at it, too."

"Can I confess something?"

"It's 'may I' not 'can I', but yes, you may."

"I tried to avoid the garlic when I was eating dinner."

"I did too actually."

Jane smirked and kept her eyes locked on her lover's as she brought her hands up to Maura's breasts and began to slowly unbutton the rest of Maura's blouse. After one button, Maura stopped her and she frowned.

"I want to get to know you more," Maura said timidly. "I know we got physical very quickly last night, and we can still do that, but first I want to talk."

"You let me pull you onto my lap. What'd you think I was doing?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Maura started to slide off Jane's lap, but immediately Jane gripped her waist to keep her from moving. "Oh!" She gasped, surprised.

"I like you right here."

Maura's hands settled once more on her lover's shoulders.

"How long have you been back in Boston?" Her thumbs caressed the soft fabric of Maura's blouse.

"A week."

"Damn. And you've already unpacked and decorated?"

"It was fairly easy. I pack efficiently and in a very organized way, which enabled me to unpack and decorate in just two days. Part of the reason I bought this house is it was move-in ready. I loved everything about it, including the paint. The only thing I plan to change is the study. It'll be a yoga room."

Jane snorted. "A yoga room? Really?"

Maura pinched Jane. "Yes. Some have an exercise room, so if I practice yoga and meditation frequently, why shouldn't I be allowed to have a room dedicated to it?"

Shrugging and nodding, Jane said, "Fair point. What all do you have to do?"

"Paint the walls and trim. The only other necessary thing will be a special mat, which I've already purchased. I've actually purchased everything I'll need. Normally I would hire painters, but it's only a single room and I thought I could handle it myself."

"Have you ever painted a room before?"

"No, but I have everything that the nice sales associate at Home Depot said I would need. It's actually what I planned to do tomorrow."

"Trim paint, drop cloths, different size brushes, a paint roller, painter's tape, paint trays?"

Maura chuckled. "Yes, I have it all. I told you."

Jane cleared her throat. "Feel free to tell me if I'm overstepping here, but, uh, do you want some help? Since I have tomorrow off? I was just planning on being a couch potato, so it's fine if that plan changes. I mean, if you want my help. You can say no."

"A couch potato?" Maura's forehead creased and her head tilted in confusion.

"Watch some TV, maybe a movie or two. Sit around in sweatpants and t-shirt on my couch and eat a bunch of junk food probably."

"Is that normally what you do on your days off work?"

"Nah. A lot of the time I help my ma out with something around the house. If my brother Frankie is off work too, sometimes we play basketball. Every now and then I go to the batting cages and hit some balls."

"That seems much more relaxing, not to mention productive, than being a...couch potato." Maura scrunched her nose at the thought.

Jane shrugged. "My job is stressful and a lot of work. Sometimes I just want to be lazy."

"Well, if you wanted to help me paint, I wouldn't be opposed, but I don't want to take away from your relaxation on your day off."

"You wouldn't be. I offered to help out."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you sure you want to spend time with me three days in a row?"

Maura smirked and brought her hands to her blouse, then began to unbutton it. "Hm. Let's save the getting to know each other for tomorrow while we're painting then. Do you mind waiting?"

"Hell no. I've been dying to see if your underwear matches that bra," Jane said before she hooked a hand behind Maura's neck and pulled her closer to kiss her.

* * *

Don't worry - at some point(s) there will undoubtedly be more sexy times. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know. I'm sorry. I've been hung up on this chapter for months and finally I just mostly gave up and finished as best I could. I hope you still like it

* * *

Jane took a tentative sip from the coffee mug Maura had just placed in front of her. "Oh my god," she moaned in pleasure before taking another sip, this time larger. "If I didn't want to date you before, the thought of having coffee this good more often would definitely make me want to."

"I'm happy you like it, but I hope you don't use your feelings toward coffee to judge whether or not you would like to date me." Maura winked before she took a sip of the cappuccino she'd made for herself and then made her way around the island to take a seat beside her lover. "May I ask you something about last night?"

With a shrug, Jane said, "Sure."

"Why did you decide not to spend the night here with me?"

Jane took a deep breath. "I kinda...almost felt like I'd be intruding, especially since you paid for the hotel the night before?"

"How could it have been an intrusion if I invited you to stay?"

"I dunno. I can't...I can't explain it exactly. Then there's the fact that I didn't have any clothes to change into and before you say you could've given me something to wear, remember I'm nearly half a foot taller than you _and_ you're, uh-" Jane gestured vaguely toward her own chest.

"Voluptuous?"

"Not _exactly_ the word I would've gone with, but yeah."

"So you wouldn't have been okay with shorts and a large t-shirt, much like what you're wearing now?"

Jane held her hands up in surrender and chuckled. "Okay, Okay. It's just...we met, spent the night together, then had dinner and everything last night, and we're hanging out today too. I don't want you to get sick of me, especially since we'll be working together soon."

Maura gave her a little smile. "That's very sweet and I do understand. _However_ , it would have been nice to wake up a little differently than yesterday morning."

"You mean wake up and have sex again?" Jane smirked knowingly.

"Not necessarily, but I wouldn't have been opposed." Maura shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip of her cappuccino. "Just a little less rushed."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, but we should get started soon with the painting."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Uh, I had a breakfast...pastry?" Jane said hesitantly.

"Oh, what kind?"

Jane cleared her throat. "A Poptart." Quickly she took a sip of her coffee.

Maura looked confused.

"A Poptart. You know, those little...things with hardened frosting on top and filled with jam or whatever it is." At her lover's still-blank look, she continued. "Come in twos in little silver packages in a blue cardboard box. You put them in the toaster and they _pop_ up when they're done?"

No recognition whatsoever on Maura's face.

"You've seriously never heard of them?"

Maura shook her head and blushed.

"Eh, it's fine. They're kinda bad for you anyway. I mostly eat 'em 'cause they're cheap and I can just grab a pack on the way out the door."

"Let me make you something. Please." Maura observed her lover's face for a moment and started to stand up. "An omelette? Some oatmeal?"

"No, it's fine." Jane reached out to pull Maura back. "I don't eat much for breakfast, but if I get hungry, I'll let you know, okay?"

"I'd feel better if you'd eat something. Maybe some yogurt with fruit and granola?"

Jane chuckled. "You're not gonna let it go, are you?"

"No. Breakfast is important."

"Okay then. Maybe. Do you have strawberries?"

"I have several kinds of berries."

"Okay, then. I'll have some yogurt with your delicious berries." Jane smirked.

"You say that as if the berries are a euphemism."

"My my, Doctor Isles. You have a dirty mind, thinking immediately of something sexual."

"Well, the berries _are_ delicious, I will say."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Keep drinking your coffee and I'll make you the yogurt."

* * *

Jane stepped into the designated yoga room behind her lover. "Wait, did you stay up last night and put up the painter's tape?"

"Oh no," Maura immediately replied. "I did it this morning."

"But it's not even 9 o'clock." Jane groaned.

"I typically wake up at 5:30 to do my yoga routine and then I start getting ready for the day. I actually slept until 6:30 this morning."

"Oh. Did I wear you out last night?" There came that seemingly ever-present smirk.

"Wear...oh, do you mean did last night's vigorous activities physically exhaust me?"

"What else would I mean?"

Maura paused for a moment. "That's true. Sorry." She looked down and blushed.

"Hey, I was only teasing you." Jane ducked her head briefly to catch Maura's gaze. "I actually kinda like that you don't know some expressions and you can't detect sarcasm very well. It gives me something I can actually teach you, Ms. Genius."

" _Doctor_ Genius," Maura corrected, smiling slightly.

"Oops, sorry. _Doctor_ Genius."

"I believe you can teach me much more than you think."

"Guess we'll find out, huh?"

"I hope so."

Jane cleared her throat. "Soooo, 5:30 am. Guess that means you're a morning person?"

"Definitely. Are you not?"

"Nope. Not even after my second coffee."

Maura cleared her throat. "How many cups of coffee do you drink per day?"

"Two at least. The first wakes me up. The second actually gets me going. How much more than that depends on how much sleep I got the night before and how long I think I'll be working that day."

"Oh...my. That's a lot of caffeine." The honey blonde approached her lover, biting her lip. "As a doctor, it concerns me, but as someone interested in a potential romantic relationship with you, I don't want you to think I want to change you."

" _Potential?_ "

"Well, we haven't even known each other for 48 hours. So far we seem compatible, but that doesn't guarantee a successful relationship."

"That's true." Jane smiled. "But I think you'd agree that it'd be great for it to work out between us since we're going to be colleagues." She paused and after a moment added, "Okay, this has gotten a little U-Haul-y. Let's just focus on painting."

A look of confusion crossed the honey blonde's face. "U...Haul...y…?"

"Stereotype is that lesbian relationships move faster than straight people. Move in together faster, blah blah blah."

"Oh, yes. I am familiar with the stereotype, but I didn't realize there was a colloquial term for it."

"Yep. But you seriously got up early to put on the painter's tape?"

"Of course. I thought it would be best to have that done before you arrived."

"Well that saves us some time. What color paint did you get?" Jane asked as she walked looked down at the cans of paint in the middle of the room.

"It's a custom color actually." Maura knelt down by the paint and grabbed the tool to pry open the can. "A pastel shade of green. I'm considering later adding wide vertical strips of a darker complementary green, but I want to see how sunlight affects the room with this color before I do."

"Wow. You've thought a lot about this."

Maura hesitantly looked up at her lover, face pinker with slight embarrassment.

"It's not a bad thing. Most people just do whatever they think looks okay. Um, like me."

"What color is your bedroom?"

"Like a beige-y yellow I guess? I think the name was summer sunset."

Immediately Maura's eyes widened. "Your bedroom is a shade of yellow? That's far too stimulating and bright for a bedroom. Perhaps we should paint your bedroom next."

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Let's focus on this first. Pour some paint into two trays. You start on that side and I'll do the other. We can meet in the middle."

"Would you…" Maura trailed off for a moment. "Would you mind showing me? I know how to use a paint roller in theory, but I have learned that theory does not always translate well to practical application." She looked down, clearly embarrassed. "I feel silly saying that about painting."

"Okay," was all Jane said before she moved one paint can and a tray closer to the wall. She grabbed the metal tool to pop off the lid and began to stir it with a flat wooden stick. After a minute she poured some paint into the tray and demonstrated while she spoke. "Okay, you dip the roller into the tray like this until you've got a good coating around the whole thing. Then just pick a spot and start rolling. Maybe go over it a few times. When the paint starts getting a little splotchy on the wall, dip the roller into the paint again and keep going. Try it." She handed the paint roller to her lover.

Hesitantly Maura took the paint-covered roller and did as Jane had instructed.

"Longer strokes. Like this." Jane pressed against Maura and put her hand on Maura's on the roller handle before she guided her through the motion. After a moment, she placed her left hand on Maura's hip as she said low in the honey blonde's ear, "I think you just wanted an excuse to get us in this position."

"It actually wasn't my intention, but I'm not entirely sure I needed an excuse," Maura replied coyly.

"Not really, but remember, we've got a lot of painting to do today and I always finish what I start."

Maura cleared her throat softly. "I have an excellent record on follow-through as well. I don't like...what's the expression? Loose something."

"Loose ends?"

"Yes." Maura turned her body slightly to get a better look at Jane. "I don't like loose ends."

"I don't either, which I think is part of the reason I've been successful as a detective. I'm relentless and stubborn. I refuse to give up."

"I like answers and I feel that being a medical examiner is an excellent way I can help to find them."

"I think we're gonna make a great team." Jane smiled but within a second her expression became more neutral. "Professionally, I mean."

"I think maybe personally too."

For a moment Jane was silent, simply looking into the rich caramel and green eyes staring back at her, but then her eyebrows rose suggestively. "That too," she murmured before she tapped her hands against Maura's hips and stepped away to start painting.

* * *

"Tell me one of your favorite childhood memories."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Hmm." Jane's forehead scrunched briefly in contemplation. "Okay. The summer I turned 10, I was playing baseball with some kids in my neighborhood. Nothing official, no league or anything, but it was hard to get them to let me play just because I was a girl. I think most days they'd rather have had my little brother than me, which was terrible because he was only 7."

"Gender stereotypes are terribly in place by that age, I'm sad to say."

"Believe me, I know." Jane sipped her drink. "So one day I was up to bat. It was the bottom of the ninth and there was a runner on second and one on first. I hadn't been hitting that great that game, but hey, it happens. Anyway, this snotty ass kid named Joey Grant, who cheated off my catechism test by the way, was pitching. The count was one-two, but only one out."

"So that's one ball and two strikes. A third strike and you're out?"

"Yep." Jane smiled. "Wait. Does this mean I get to teach you about baseball, too?"

Maura smiled back. "Perhaps I'll let you expand my rudimentary knowledge, but finish your story."

"So Grant throws me this slider and I don't really know how, but I knew it was coming. I swung that bat so hard my shoulder was sore for a few days. But as soon as I heard the crack of that ball on the bat, I knew it had to be a good one. I dropped the bat and took off for first base. I didn't pay attention to anything at first, but by the time I was rounding the base, I heard groans from the guys on the field and cheers from my teammates in our dugout."

"Was it a homerun?"

"Yep, won us the game. I don't even remember what the score was, but we'd been losing and with my homerun, we finished one run ahead. I was usually one of the first picked for teams after that."

Maura gave Jane a small smile. "Being included must have been a wonderful feeling."

Jane nodded. After a moment, she added, "I'm sorry that you had so many bad experiences growing up."

Looking down at her drink, Maura sighed softly. "It took me a very long time to come to terms with my childhood experiences, and sometimes I still struggle, but I am who I am today because of everything that I've experienced in my life, both good and bad."

"And who you are today is a brilliant, sexy, gorgeous, incredible, kind woman."

Maura shook her head in disbelief. "You barely know me, Jane."

"I'm a detective. It's my job to notice things and those are just a few of the things I already have discovered about you."

"You can be incredibly charming."

"I know." Jane grinned. "Now I told you one of my childhood memories, tell me one of yours."

After she took a sip from her glass, Maura shrugged a little. "There isn't much that's exciting to tell."

"It doesn't have to be exciting. Tell me something that makes you happy when you think about it."

"Nothing in particular comes to mind."

"Okay...um." Jane paused, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "What about college? Surely something exciting happened in those four years."

"Three."

"Huh?"

"I finished undergrad in three years, but a fond memory. Hm." After a moment of contemplation, Maura chuckled to herself. "My second year, I rode nude on horseback to protest the university's budget cuts for the equestrian program."

Jane choked on the water she was in the process of drinking and started coughing. Before Maura could even do anything, Jane held up her hand to try and indicate she was okay. After composing herself, Jane shook her head in disbelief. "You rode _nude_? Like _nude_ nude? Not even any underwear?"

"Is there another meaning for nude of which I'm unaware?"

"In front of _people?_ "

Maura couldn't help but be amused by Jane's astonishment. "Yes, of course. Dressage is competitive."

"Fuck. I can barely even get naked in front of _one_ person, much less hundreds. Or however many people were there."

"I spent a lot of time in Europe growing up. Nudity is often much less taboo and I was never taught to be ashamed of or hide my body."

Jane rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well that's the exact opposite of what the Catholic Church has drilled into my head my entire life."

"And it's a shame because you are extremely gorgeous and you should feel comfortable with yourself."

"I do. It's just I only want me and whoever I'm with to see me naked, or even just my underwear and bra. Ma has tried to come into dressing rooms with me before and the last time she did, well, let's just say I haven't been clothes shopping with her since and that was almost 10 years ago."

"Well if we ever go shopping together, I'll keep that in mind."

"Can I…" Jane cleared her throat. "Is that a _thing_ for you? Exhibitionism and voyeurism and all that?"

"A _thing_ as in whether or not exhibitionist and voyeuristic behavior arouses me?" When Jane nodded, Maura shook her head. "I have little interest in putting myself or my partner on display for others during sexual intimacy, but it also isn't something I've explored, so I can't say I would never do it."

"I can. Count me out entirely."

Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's on the table. "Please know that I would never want you to do something that you aren't willing to do."

"I know, but it's nice to hear."

After clearing her throat, Maura timidly asked, "How do you feel about masturbation?"

"Do I masturbate?"

"No, I mean with a partner."

"As in in front of a partner?" A nod was the only reply. "I've never done that before and nobody I've ever been with has either, though some men have hinted at it. In theory I think maybe it sounds hot with a woman, but watching a man...touch himself is not my idea of a good time. Don't get me wrong, I like men, but penises just look weird."

Maura laughed outright. "I'll agree that anatomically-speaking, penises often do look a bit strange. How do you feel about non-biological, phallus-shaped objects?"

Jane cleared her throat, and despite the fact that they were alone, _in Maura's house_ , lowered her voice. "You mean a _dildo?_ "

"I believe that is one of several popular terms."

"I have a vibrator, if that's what you're asking."

"What about other phallus-shaped objects? A harness and dong, for example."

Immediately Jane's eyes widened and she covered Maura's mouth with her hand. "Oh my _god_ , never say that word again."

After Jane pulled away her hand, Maura asked, "What, harness? Or dong?"

Jane cringed. "Just call it a strap-on if you're going to call it anything at all. And how is it you know and use _that_ word, but not, ya know…" Her voice lowered again. "Dildo."

"Why are you almost whispering dildo, but not strap-on? Or whispering any word at all? We're alone in my house."

"Reflex reaction, I guess. Comes with being Catholic and having a helicopter mother like mine."

With a smirk, Maura slowly rose from her seat, drink glass and empty plate in hand, and leaned toward Jane. Lips mere millimeters from her lover's ear, she softly said, "Well, let's hope you have less of an aversion to using one than you do with the word itself."

A combination of things just left Jane sitting there stunned into silence and she looked at Maura as the woman carried her dishes to the sink.

"Bring your dishes here. I'll wash them later," Maura said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just said something very suggestive in Jane's ear. Then she raised one eyebrow. "We need to get back to painting."

"Wait," Jane said as she quickly picked up her dishes and brought them to her lover. "Is this your way of saying you want to use one?"

As she placed the dishes into the left sink, Maura replied, "I very much enjoy penetrative sex with women, yes. Both giving and receiving."

"Do you have one?"

"I do not have 'that word you don't like' at the moment, but I do have a harness that I have personally worn a few times."

Jane nodded slowly, clearly trying to let the conversation topic sink in. "Okay. Something to think about, I guess."

"Think about as in fantasize or think about as in consider using?"

"Both, I guess. Maybe?" Jane shrugged. "I've never dated a woman long enough to want to, uh, invest, I guess, in something and it kinda weirds me out to think about using the same stuff with different partners. Like, I know some things can be sanitized thoroughly, but it doesn't mean I want to use something that's had somebody else's bodily fluids on it."

Maura stepped forward, bringing herself almost flush against Jane's front, and she looped her arms around the back of Jane's neck while Jane's arms wrapped around her waist. "I understand the hesitation, but just so you know, I have no problem whatsoever purchasing whatever we'd like to use."

Jane suddenly snickered and shook her head.

"What?" The expression on Maura's face clearly showed that she felt affronted.

"You've known me for all of 48 hours and I think you've already gotten me to talk more about sex than probably anyone ever has."

Maura tilted her head just slightly. "I do hope that is positive."

"It is." Jane leaned down to kiss her lover. Their lips moved together harmoniously, slowly, for several seconds. "It definitely is."

"We should go finish painting," Maura murmured. "Shouldn't we?"

Shoulders dropping, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's with her eyes closed. "Yeah, we have to, but at least we're almost done."

Maura pulled back, met her lover's now-open eyes, and nodded before she pulled away and headed toward the hallway. As she passed through the doorway, she paused and shot Jane a sly smile. "We should hurry then, so we can focus on more exciting activities."

* * *

"Fuck," Jane groaned. "So good."

Maura lifted her head just slightly and let out a short chuckle. "I know," she replied before she slowly dragged the tip of her tongue over Jane again.

"Tease."

" _Expert_ tease," came the brief, muffled reply.

"Yeah, but you've been teasing me for like 20 minutes."

This time Maura pulled back entirely and met her lover's eyes. "You're complaining about the fact that I have been performing cunnilingus on you for nearly 20 minutes?"

"Hell no, but I've almost come twice now, but you won't _let_ _me_ ," Jane grumbled, clearly frustrated.

"I like teasing you. When you finally orgasm, the expression on your face is just...peaceful, like nothing else exists."

Suddenly a faint ringing sound came from downstairs, prompting Jane to groan in annoyance.

"I thought you were off work today," Maura murmured with disappointment while she began to crawl back up on top of Jane, but hands quickly landed on her shoulders and tried to push her back down. "Do you not need to answer that?"

Immediately Jane breathed out, "No, I do, but voicemail also exists for a reason." After a moment, she added, "You've been torturing me and if you don't finish, I won't be able to concentrate after I leave. And I'll probably be grumpy. Nobody wants that, believe me."

"Well I certainly don't want to negatively influence your or anyone else's work productivity." Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Hm uh, you don't."

"And I suppose you'll need to take a quick shower before you leave." Eyes locked on each other's, Maura slowly placed kisses across Jane's lower abdomen.

"Uh uh."

"We _could_ multitask." Maura offered her lover a few more kisses, dangerously close to where she knew Jane wanted her most. "If you want."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "You wash my back, I'll wash yours."

"Mmm. Deal." Maura pulled away and slid off the bed to stand at its side with her arms reaching toward her lover.

When Jane slid to the edge, she took Maura's offered hands and let the woman lead her to the master bath.


	4. Chapter 4

Biggest apologies for taking so long. Life is just crazy honestly. Even more apologies if there are any formatting errors I'm uploading from my phone, which is annoying to do honestly, but I really wanted to get this out here for you all!

* * *

Reflections of red and blue lights flickered against the wet asphalt. The rain had brought a chill to the late evening air and despite the fact that officers and crime scene techs were roaming about, it was relatively quiet.

Quiet enough that Maura heard the voice at least 10 feet behind her and she felt a twinge in her stomach.

"What's the new M.E. doing here?"

"Apparently Johnston's wife broke her leg this morning and the governor asked the new one if she could start early."

Maura placed the man's voice as Detective Korsak, whom she'd met as she arrived on scene.

"Don't they usually just call in an assistant M.E.?"

"In my experience, yeah, but from what I've heard, the governor seems to be impatient for this one to start. Apparently the rate of conviction based on her findings is one of the highest in the country."

When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, but Maura could still hear him, even if just barely.

"She seems a little odd if you ask me, but still nice enough. She's just by-the-book and won't really give straight answers."

"How could someone not give straight answers at a crime scene?"

"You take a crack at her. I can't get her to tell me much."

Detective Korsak's words stung a bit and Maura swallowed a lump in her throat. It was silly, perhaps, to be affected by a near stranger's words, but she couldn't help how she felt.

Just as she was inserting a thermometer to check hepatic temperature, Maura heard footsteps heading her way, heavy boots clicking loudly on the asphalt. Mere seconds later, more footsteps followed. Quieter.

"Doctor Isles. Didn't expect to see you on the job so soon."

 _Doctor._ Of course this interaction would be professional. Her early start was unexpected, so they hadn't yet had a conversation about boundaries. Deciding even if she couldn't lie, Maura thought the least she could do was make it seem as if they had not yet met. She just had to be very deliberate with her word choice.

She looked up from the body and met Jane's eyes for only a moment, nodding. "Detective. I hadn't expected to begin so soon, but obviously accidents are not always preventable. I do hope that Doctor Johnston's wife recovers quickly."

"Of course, but between you and me, I'm relieved that idiot's gone. What can you tell us about the victim so far?"

Maura pulled out the thermometer and checked the reading. "White male, no identification on him, but I would say between the ages of approximately 25 and 30. I obviously cannot be 100 percent sure without further analysis. Looking at the hepatic temperature, I estimate the time of death to be between eight and ten hours ago."

"Okay. Thanks." Jane then squatted across from Maura on the other side of the body and looked up to Korsak. "You see this up close yet?" She pointed to a gunshot wound just below the right side of the victim's chest. "Looks pretty close range. Could be a 45 maybe? Probably went through the lung. There's a lot of blood there on the ground beside him. What d'ya think?"

"Yeah, could be, or something close to a 45. Wouldn't be surprised if he drowned in his own blood, but I definitely think he bled out."

The flippant remarks irritated Maura and she couldn't hold her tongue. "I have barely begun to examine the body, detectives, so I would prefer if you'd refrain from assumptions. You do not know the type of gun the shooter used, whether the bullet entered the lung, nor whether the victim died as a result of this specific wound."

Jane let out a soft snort. "You're joking, right?"

Maura looked up sharply, jaw clenched before she spoke. "I can assure that I am _not_ joking, Detective. I take my job very seriously. I would hope that you do the same."

There was a coldness in Maura's eyes that shocked Jane and she looked startled, but her expression quickly darkened. "Of course I take my job seriously, Doctor Isles. It's insulting that you would think I don't."

"Then moving forward, I would suggest that you not make assumptions and let me provide you with the _forensic_ evidence to help you with your cases."

"You wanna know one thing that makes me a good detective, Doctor Isles?"

Maura started to respond, but Jane spoke again before she could.

"I follow my gut instincts and only once have I ever been wrong."

"But once is enough, isn't it? I am one of the best medical examiners in the country _because_ I allow science to speak for itself. I do not guess. I do not assume. I do not speculate."

After a moment, Jane nodded, her jaw clenched once again. She stood abruptly. "Well then, you do your job while I go do mine. Let my team know what time you plan to start the autopsy in the morning."

"Let's check out the area, Korsak," Jane said as she began to walk away.

"I'll be starting at 8:30am sharp." Maura said, looking up at Detective Korsak. She swallowed hard, clearly rattled by the exchange with her lover. "Please let her know."

"I'll be there," came the brunette's loud reply, clearly having overheard.

Maura stood. "I didn't mean to offend her," she said to Korsak, voice just above a whisper. "I am simply meticulous in my work and I do not appreciate when my methods are questioned."

Korsak shrugged. "Just a change from Doctor Johnson is all. Don't mind Rizzoli. Her bark is worse than her bite."

Though there was plenty she could have said, Maura just nodded and said, "Okay. Thank you, Detective."

"Call me Vince."

"Then please, call me Maura."

* * *

There was a loud clicking of shoes in the corridor and Maura looked briefly at her watch to note the time.

8:09am

A feeling of dread settled in Maura's stomach as the footsteps became louder and suddenly stopped. Maura looked up from her desk to see Jane leaning against the doorway, arms folded over her chest. "Jane."

"You wanna tell me what the hell last night was about?"

"Good morning to you, too."

Jane glared.

"What about last night? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Like hell you don't. You insulted me."

"I did no such thing."

"Oh really? 'I take my job very seriously. I would hope that you do the same.' That sound familiar to you?"

"You and Detective Korsak were making assumptions that could unintentionally hurt the investigation. Your assumptions are not facts."

"I'm a homicide detective. You think I don't know that?" Jane sighed and slowly approached Maura's desk. "Who in the world was the woman at that crime scene, Maura?"

Maura looked alarmed at the thought of having missed something crucial. "Which woman?"

"You! I mean, I know we've only known each other a couple of weeks now and I've been so busy with work that we've only been able to see each other twice, but last night, it felt like you were a complete stranger, not the person I'm...secretly dating."

"When I am in a professional environment or situation, I am expected to behave and speak in certain ways. Combine that with the fact that we hadn't yet had a conversation about boundaries in the workplace and I simply wanted to maintain a professional front. I apologize that I upset you."

Jane sighed as she stood in front of Maura's desk and trailed her index finger back and forth on the dark, smooth wood, looking down. "Obviously we approach crime scenes differently, but I don't just take wild guesses, Maura." She looked up. "At the very least they're educated. I base them on the knowledge and experience I have in the field. Doesn't mean I don't take my job seriously."

"I don't even know why I said that to you." Maura rose from her chair and made her way around her desk to stand in front of her lover. "Of course I know you take your job seriously."

Instantly Jane turned to face her. "Why didn't you tell me they called you in early?"

"I didn't have enough time to as I spent a solid portion of the day in this office and the morgue organizing as quickly as I could under the circumstances. But in hindsight I should have made time, especially on the drive to the scene, just in case you were called to the scene too."

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "You didn't really owe me anything, I guess."

"I did and I do, though. Our situation is delicate. We have to be mindful of many things."

"Yeah." Jane shrugged. "I guess we'll just figure it out. On another note, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing as of yet. I'm not sure what time I'll leave work."

"Me neither, but if we can both get away early enough, would you like to have dinner at my place?"

"Possibly. When is the last time you went grocery shopping?"

Jane chuckled and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "You remember that, huh?"

"I remember everything you tell me."

Though the statement was innocent, Jane couldn't help but think of their intimate moments and she felt heat spread across her cheeks.

Maura glanced to the side, looking to see if there was anyone within view of her office door and windows. Seeing no one, she took a small step forward and looked up to meet Jane's eyes. "Is it pathetic to say that I've missed you? We spent a lot of time together the first few days and I know it's only been four days since I last saw you, not including last night, but I like how I feel when I'm with you."

"Me too," Jane said quietly. "And it isn't pathetic. This is already more of a relationship than others I've had that've lasted months. I feel connected to you in a way I haven't with anyone else."

"I know. Sometimes it kind of scares me," Maura quietly confessed.

"It scares me too, but for once I don't want to run in the opposite direction."

"Good. Me neither."

"If we weren't at work, I'd kiss you right now."

"So does that mean we're okay?"

"Yeah, but we can talk more tonight. If you want. About boundaries and stuff."

"Should we talk before or after we…" Maura's eyebrow rose suggestively and she bit her lip.

Jane smirked. "Let's play it by ear."

Maura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We'll see what happens."

"Okay."

"I gotta go back upstairs, but text me when you find even the tiniest thing, okay?"

"I thought you wanted to be here for the autopsy."

"Can't. Gotta look through some surveillance video my partner Frost was able to get last night for another case we have."

"Okay then. I'll text you if I find anything that might help."

"Thanks. Hopefully I'll see you tonight?"

"I very much hope so."

Jane nodded and headed toward the door.

Maura closed her eyes and bit her lip as everything with Jane flashed through her mind. She was so concentrated on it that she didn't register the clicking sounds of boots on hard floor approaching her. When strong arms wrapped around her waist, her eyes shot open just in time to realize Jane had pulled her close and was kissing her hard. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, closed her eyes, and kissed Jane back with equal fervor.

After a few seconds, Jane pulled back. "Sorry. I got outside your office and nobody was around at all, so I just couldn't let myself leave without doing that."

With a smile, Maura simply leaned back in and kissed Jane softly, this time letting her lips linger against Jane's for several moments before she pulled back. "Good because I _really_ like kissing you."

"Let's do lots more of that tonight."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Maura pushed the button to turn off the car engine and took a deep breath. She wasn't even sure why she felt nervous, but she felt as if her body had been humming all day thinking about getting to be around Jane in private again. It'd only been four days, but considering both times they'd had a chance to get together since painting Maura's yoga room, they'd spent most of that time not talking. Instead it'd been making out, sex, and eating a meal together before Jane had to go back to work.

Despite the urges, Maura uncharacteristically hadn't even masturbated. Her body didn't just crave the chemical release an orgasm brought. Instead it craved the chemical release that sex _with Jane_ brought and she knew that if she masturbated, she just wouldn't feel satisfied enough.

Tonight was the first time that Jane had invited Maura over to her apartment though. Was the expectation that she'd stay or leave at the end of the night? Considering it was already close to 8pm, Maura was leaning toward hoping she could simply stay the night.

And suddenly Maura realized for sure why she felt nervous. She didn't know if she'd be able to tell on her own whether or not she was welcome to sleep over. So far Jane had understood and accommodated her without even asking. Maura was desperate for Jane to do the same once again.

 _Jane._

Maura smiled. She was falling fast and hard for the charming, sexy, intelligent woman. Even if she was scared, she was also incredibly excited. Jane was the first person since Ian that she felt anything beyond a physical connection with.

While the two didn't necessarily have much in common, particularly their backgrounds, they found enough things to talk about. When they weren't having sex, of course.

But that was okay. After all, they'd only been dating for two weeks and the honeymoon period was likely going to last a while longer.

Finally Maura grabbed her keys from the center console and then her purse on the passenger's seat before she climbed out of the vehicle. With two clicks of her key fob, the car beeped and she began making her way down the sidewalk, looking at building numbers as she passed.

Once she reached Jane's, she began her ascent up the brick steps and pressed the call button for apartment 12. A few seconds later, there was a buzzing noise and Maura took that as a signal to open the door.

When the elevator doors opened on Jane's floor, Maura looked straight ahead down the hall to find Jane standing in the open doorway of her apartment, waiting for her. They smiled at each other and Maura approached her lover.

"Fancy seein' you here," Jane joked.

Maura obviously picked up on the joke. "It is quite a coincidence, isn't it? After all, it's not as if you gave me your address, invited me over, and let me into your apartment building or anything."

"Hey, you're learning this sarcasm thing pretty quickly."

"Well, that one was obvious enough for even me to understand."

"Ah, well. One day I hope I can take credit for it." Jane then stepped aside and motioned for her lover to enter the apartment.

With a chuckle, Maura entered and heard Jane shut the door behind her. She glanced around the room and took in the environment. "Your apartment is very _you_ ," she commented.

"What does that mean?"

"Sports memorabilia, pictures of you and your family, a little more neutral color scheme."

"Uh, thanks, I think?"

"Well, you don't seem like a pastel or bright colors kind of person." Maura turned back toward Jane.

"My living room walls are some kind of sage green and my kitchen's yellow," Jane replied, one eyebrow raised.

"Fair point, but did you choose the colors?"

Instantly Jane looked sheepish. "No," she mumbled. "I've been here for over a decade and I just never got around to painting. I'm pretty much only ever home to sleep and shower though. Sometimes eat."

At the last part Maura raised an eyebrow.

Jane shrugged. "I eat a lot of take-out and leftovers that my mother drops off at the station."

"You really need to find a healthy balance between your home and work life. Studies have shown that—"

"I know," Jane said, holding her hand up to stop Maura from continuing. "I get enough of a lecture from my mother."

"Sorry," Maura whispered, looking down.

"I've just never really had much of a reason to not be a workaholic."

Maura met Jane's eyes again. "I suppose that with the long hours I work, I should be considered a workaholic too, but I force myself to find the balance still. Maybe you could come to yoga with me."

Jane scrunched her nose.

"Hm. Okay, well, we'll figure something out."

"Good luck with that."

"I have my ways of getting what I want," Maura replied flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Jane asked, voice low and seductive as she stepped closer to Maura and then pulled her in close.

"I can't reveal my secrets." Maura looped her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane dipped her head and pressed her lips to Maura's. Their lips moved together slowly and after a few seconds, Jane pulled back. "I interrogate perps for a living. I know how to get secrets out of someone."

"I'd hope that your methods with them aren't the same methods you'd use on me."

Janes eyebrow rose, but instead of addressing her lover's comment, she simply asked, "You okay with Japanese takeout for dinner?"

"I certainly don't mind it as long as there are plenty of vegetables."

"Good, it should be here in about 30 minutes. I scheduled a delivery time earlier." Jane smiled. "Now, about those secrets…"

* * *

"I have a confession to make," Jane murmured as she pressed kisses along her lover's throat.

"Mhm?" Maura's eyes fluttered closed.

"I found something for you, well, for us."

Opening her eyes, Maura placed her hand on Jane's sternum to stop her and meet her eyes. "Wait. Did you buy—"

"Yeah," Jane interrupted. "I, uh, I did some looking online and found something that seemed good from the reviews."

"Do you already have it?" When her lover nodded, Maura continued. "You should put it on."

"Maybe we should wait until after the food gets delivered?"

"I've been thinking about you since you kissed me this morning and I am so turned on right now, I don't think it'll take much for me to orgasm."

"Uh, okay, I'll go get it." Jane climbed off of her lover and went to her closet.

Eyes fluttering closed, Maura bit her lip and couldn't help but let her hand glide down her stomach to rest between her legs. When her fingers grazed her clit, she sucked in a breath, but slid her fingers lower to find that she was incredibly wet already. After teasing herself for a few moments, she finally slipped two fingers inside and swallowed a moan that threatened to escape. She was definitely ready for this.

About a minute or so later, Jane exited the closet already wearing the strap-on. "I feel ridiculous wear—," she started to comment before she noticed Maura with her hand between her legs. "Oh," she breathed out.

Maura's eyes opened slowly and she met Jane's gaze. She smiled. "Come here," she said softly.

Jane held up a finger and spun around quickly, heading back into the closet. Moments later she returned with a small bottle in hand. "I guess maybe we need this?" she asked hesitantly as she approached the bed.

"Lubricant is certainly beneficial, even if I am quite aroused." Maura bit her lip and her eyes partially closed as she began circling her clit. She kept her eyes on Jane, but Jane's attention was elsewhere.

"Holy shit," Jane breathed out. "That _is_ hot."

Maura trailed her wet fingers up her stomach to her right breast and tugged gently on her nipple. "May I make a request?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, of course."

"Come here and lie down."

Tossing the small bottle of lube by her pillow, Jane climbed onto the bed and Maura moved over to let her lie in the middle of it, propped up halfway on the pillows.

Once Jane was settled, Maura swung her leg over Jane's and straddled her thighs. She grabbed the lube and after popping the cap open, she squirted some into her other hand and closed the bottle before dropping it to the side. With her eyes on Jane, who was watching her intently, Maura wrapped both hands around the strap-on and stroked up and down a few times to spread the clear fluid.

When Maura reached the base of the silicone and pressed down, Jane moaned at the pressure on her clit.

Apparently satisfied with her preparation, Maura rose to her knees, held the dildo steady, and slowly lowered herself onto it. She let out a soft grunt once it was fully inside of her. As she met Jane's gaze, strong, tanned hands came to rest on her hips.

"Do you want me to move a certain way, or…" Jane trailed off to give Maura the opportunity to tell her what she wanted.

"Mm, not yet." Maura smiled.

"Does it feel okay though?" Jane asked with uncertainty.

With a nod, Maura hummed, "Mhm." After a moment, she leaned forward and braced her hands on the headboard before she started to slowly roll her hips. Her head fell backwards and she closed her eyes, soaking in the sensations.

Despite no prompting, Jane started pushing and pulling Maura's hips in time with her rhythm. The friction kept pressing the harness against her clit and she couldn't stop the moans that wanted to escape.

After a minute or two, Maura began to rock her hips, seeking pressure against her own clit. "So good," she breathed out.

"You look amazing," Jane said in a raspy voice.

Maura looked back down and met her lover's eyes before smiling shyly. After a moment, she leaned down, left hand still gripping the headboard, and kissed Jane hard as she slipped her right hand between them to rub her clit. "So close," she moaned against Jane's lips.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Suddenly Jane grabbed Maura around her waist and rolled her onto her back then braced herself over the smaller woman. With a quick glance to make sure the strap-on was still inside Maura, she began to roll her hips quickly.

Though startled by the quick maneuver, Maura immediately hooked her legs around the back of Jane's thighs, slipped her right hand between them once more and grabbed onto the strap-on harness along her lover's hip. "Harder."

After several more hard thrusts, Jane watched in awe as Maura's eyes closed and she sucked in a breath before letting out a long, low sound, signaling the peak of her pleasure. "Oh god. Don't stop, don't stop."

And stop Jane didn't. Despite the increase in resistance, Jane tried her best to maintain the speed and strength of her strokes to help her lover get as much pleasure as possible. When Maura's body began to go limp and she met her gaze again, Jane slowly pulled out and fell over to the side onto her back.

Before Jane could even move and despite being out of breath, Maura rolled onto her side and slipped her hand underneath the strap-on harness to bring Jane to her own orgasm. Her lover was so wet, so incredibly wet, that she could barely keep her fingers concentrated enough on one spot, but Jane was moaning regardless.

For a few moments, Jane just let Maura touch her, but Maura's harsh breaths finally dawned on her and she panted out, "I can…just let me." Her own fingers replaced Maura's and she added, "Breathe. You just breathe."

Within seconds Jane grunted and her back arched off the bed as pleasure surged through her body. Before long, she fell limp to the bed, breaths coming in pants like Maura's had been.

Maura looked on in wonder, mesmerized as always by the peaceful pleasure that graced Jane's features. So much different than the expressions that were there otherwise, even the happier ones. "You look so beautiful when you orgasm," she said softly.

"So what do I look like the rest of the time?" Jane smirked.

"Beautiful, of course, but it's different somehow. It isn't uncommon for people to wonder about their facial expressions during sex. I'm just saying...never mind. I don't know."

"No, I think I get it. I guess I've seen some interesting 'O' faces over the years, and not all of them attractive."

"Attraction is subjective, but yes, that's essentially what I mean."

Jane smiled. "I'm glad you like my 'O' face, I guess."

"I do." Maura smiled back, but then added, "We should probably get cleaned up before the food arrives. I'll clean the strap-on while you shower and I'll take one when you're finished."

With a nod, Jane replied, "Sounds good."

Maura smiled again and leaned in to give her lover a kiss. "I can't wait for an encore performance later."

"And _that_ sounds even better."


End file.
